Blessing
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Pilihan adalah pilihan. Mereka memilih yang mana? Persahabatan atau ketenaran? Oneshot. RnR? DLDR.


**Blessing**

===OO===

_Blessing__ project_

_Story _©Retriva Cavalessane

_Ragnarok Online_© Lee Myoung Jin

_Genre: Romance / __Angst_

_Rate: __T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Payon selalu saja ramai. Banyak yang menjajakan dagangannya, ada pula yang sekadar mengobrol dengan relasi, membentuk <em>party<em> dan memamerkan _item-item _berharga hasil dari berburu monster-monster kuat dan langka. Selalu penuh sesak dan bising dengan canda tawa para petualang, namun tempat tersebut sangat rindang dan juga teduh, membuat seluruh penduduk Rune Midgard akan setidaknya mengunjungi Payon dan berteduh dibawah dedaunan pepohonan tuanya dan kembali mengenang masa lalu bersama teman seperjuangan.

Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seorang wanita angkuh. Ia jarang berbincang dengan para petualang lain.

Ia datang ke kota ini karena menunggu seseorang.

Wanita tersebut menyisir pelan rambutnya dengan jari-jari miliknya. Rambut cokelat tuanya diikat dan dibiarkan terkulai di pundak kirinya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat rangkaian bunga-bunga merah –_Puppy Love_. Bibir merah muda ranumnya jarang sekali menunjukkan senyum. Tombak yang sudah ditempa dengan sempurna turut diperlengkap oleh sederet kartu-kartu hasil _drop_ MVP dan diperkaya dengan tameng batu yang juga sudah ditempa sampai sempurna. Sepatu Valkyria miliknya turut menarik perhatian para pengunjung Payon, maklum mendapatkan sepatu indah tersebut sangat sulit dan sekalinya ada yang menjajakannya, harganya bisa mahal sekali.

"Hei." sebuah suara berat menyeruak dibelakang sang wanita. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang Lord Knight sekarang? Wow! Itu hebat, Arisato."

Yang dipanggil namanya –si wanita angkuh segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut.

"Jii!" Arisato memeluk sahabatnya, Jii, dengan erat. Jii membalas pelukan Arisato dan mengelus rambut wanita tersebut.

"Lihat dirimu. Seorang High Priest! Itu, sangat, keren, Jii." Arisato berdecak kagum. Ketika ia bersama Jiiyu Hillside, sifat angkuh Arisato Lorelei hilang.

"Haha, aku baru saja menjadi seorang High Priest beberapa bulan yang lalu," ujar Jii malu. "Makanya aku masih sering pergi ke _dungeon_, membentuk _party_ dan berlatih! Lihat, aku juga menjadi anggota _Guild_ Vow of the Abyss!"

Arisato tersenyum manis, dan cukup heran ketika mendengar bahwa Jii menjadi salah satu anggota _Guild_ ternama se Rune Midgard. Arisato mencoba menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dan mengajak Jii duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tua yang rindang.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Arisato ingin menikmati waktunya bersama sahabatnya –ah bukan, orang yang disukainya.

"Fyuh, sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu!" Jii membuka pembicaraan dengan riang –seperti biasa. Ia menunjukkan gigi putihnya dan memandang ke langit Payon yang biru.

"Sudah sangat lama, Jii. Dan selama itu pulalah kau telah berkembang jauh ya. Seingatku, dulu kau masih seorang Acolyte kecil." Arisato tersenyum pada langit.

"Ih, sekarang kan aku sudah menjadi seorang High Priest! Aku juga sudah mendapatkan _item-item _dewa!"

"Hahaha, masa sih?" Arisato tertawa kecil dan mengamati perlengkapan Jii. Memang benar. Morrigane's Helm, Valkyria's Armor, Wool Scarf , duh!

"Hmm, memang benar." komentar Arisato, mengamati Jii dari atas ke bawah seperti seorang detektif.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ya, Arisato! Aku akan menghubungkan diriku sejenak dengan _Guild_."

Arisato mengangguk pelan dan melihat emblem _Guild_ yang tertera di _pauldron_ kirinya.

_Guild_ Merciless Hurricane. Musuh terbesar _Guild_ Vow of the Abyss. Peraturan tiap-tiap _Guild_ juga sudah jelas. Tak ada ampun pada _Guild_ musuh, meskipun kerabat terdekatmu menjadi target penyerangan nanti saat War of Emperium.

Arisato terkenal berbakat, berdedikasi tinggi pada _Guild_ hingga menerima gelar pada posisi kedua, dan hanya ia yang mendapatkannya. Sungguh agung dan harum namanya jika sebait kalimat 'Arisato Lorelei' diucapkan. Para anggota _Guild_, _Guild _sekutu maupun _Guild_ lawan akan menunduk memberi hormat padanya jika nama Arisato disebut-sebut. Semua kagum, semua takut, kecuali Vow of the Abyss.

Vow of the Abyss selalu memandang rendah Merciless Hurricane, seperti memandang seekor anak anjing hina. Setiap kali pertempuran yang memperebutkan kastil tiba, Vow of the Abyss akan mengirim banyak Stalker yang sudah di _link_ oleh para Soul Linker, menggunakan jurus _Chase Walk_ dan ketika telah melihat Emperium lawan, dihancurkan dengan cepat dan menang.

Merciless Hurricane, memang lebih banyak mengirim para Knight yang telah menyisipkan kartu Golden Thief Bug ke dalam perisai mereka, sementara sedikit Assassin menyusup cepat dengan jurus _Cloaking_. Hal inilah yang membuat Vow of the Abyss merasa tinggi, karena mempunyai Linker yang cantik-cantik dan Stalker tampan yang cukup cekatan untuk mendapatkan setidaknya tiga kastil setiap perebutan terjadi.

Menang atau kalah bukanlah masalah bagi Merciless Hurricane. Untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara perebutan kastil itu saja sudah cukup membuat mereka bangga, terlebih jika Arisato ikut terjun ke dalam pertempuran, pastilah setidaknya satu kastil ada dalam genggaman.

"…ei… hei… HEI!" teriak Jii kencang, mengagetkan Arisato yang tengah melamun.

"Ah- umm, kau sudah berkontakan dengan _Guild _mu, Jii?"

Jii mengangguk.

"Aku akan diutus untuk War of Emperium minggu ini! Ini pertempuran pertamaku!"

Arisato menunduk lemah. Ia tidak mau melawan Jii. Ia tidak ingin Jii tahu bahwa mereka adalah musuh sekarang. Ia ingin keluar dari _Guild_ dan menunggu Jii memenangkan pertempuran seperti orang bodoh, dengan resiko tidak akan mendapat suplai uang dan makanan dari ketua _Guild_ karena telah meninggalkan _Guild_, meninggalkan gelar kehormatan tertinggi dan oh! Tak ada yang lebih membingungkan selain pilihan.

"Uhm, Arisato, aku baru saja diberitahu oleh teman-teman ku di _Guild_ bahwa musuh terbesar kita adalah Merciless Hurricane! Berhubung aku tak tahu menahu soal ini, jadi, apa kau tahu _Guild_ Merciless Hurricane?"

Pusing, mual, bingung menjadi satu. Arisato linglung. Ingin ia berdiri, menangis menjauh dari Jii atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Y-ya, aku tahu _Guild_ itu…"

"Benarkah? Pengetahuanmu luas ya!" puji Jii tulus dan sempat beberapa kali memamerkan emblem Vow of the Abyss yang terletak di lengan kanannya.

Arisato hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu, kau masuk _Guild_ apa? Kau ini hebat, pasti masuk _Guild _ternama!"

Arisato memantapkan hatinya. Ia berdiri, meletakkan tangannya di ujung tombaknya, dan menunjukkan emblem _Guild_ miliknya.

"Aku, Arisato Lorelei adalah anggota Merciless Hurricane, dengan gelar Miss Emperium, musuh dari Vow of the Abyss."

===OO===

Malam itu Jii tak tenang. Ia berkali-kali mengacak-ngacak rambut hijau terang noraknya dan menekuk-nekuk Boys Cap miliknya. Ia melewatkan makan malam. Ia juga memutuskan koneksi dari orang-orang yang ingin 'berbisik' dengannya, tak menggubris topik-topik permasalahan yang tengah dibahas oleh _Guild_ nya dan mengabaikan pesan dari _party_ yang ia ikuti. Ingin rasanya ia mengetuk pintu kamar Arisato dan mengajaknya berbicara sembari menikmati Honey Herbal Tea yang ia dapatkan dalam jumlah banyak hasil berburu telur naga. Arisato memang satu penginapan dengan Jii, dan lucunya kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Jii tahu ia lapar, dan ia tahu Arisato hanya mengulum Crunch Toast sepanjang sore, pastilah wanita tersebut lapar saat ini, jam sebelas lebih sepuluh menit di malam hari. Jii memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Arisato. Terlihatlah wanita angkuh tersebut tengah menyesap sebotol Concentration Potion.

"Kau mau berburu?" tanya Jii ketika ia melihat minuman Arisato saat itu.

"Hm, ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan minuman mahal ini jika bukan untuk berburu?"

Jii diam saja, memandangi Arisato menghabiskan minumannya.

_Oh Tuhan, aku tak ingin bersikap dingin padanya!_ erang Arisato dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin, namun harus. Ia tidak ingin Jii bersikap lembut padanya.

_Mereka adalah musuh sekarang_.

Jii memandang Arisato dengan sayu. Wanita tersebut kembali angkuh, dingin, kasar dan acuh tak acuh.

"Bisa kau bergeser sedikit? Aku hendak keluar." Arisato mencoba mengusir Jii sehalus mungkin.

"Bisa kau tak pergi malam ini?"

Arisato tersentak. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ia berdalih mengambil sekotak Box of Panting dan dilemparkannya kepada Jii –dengan kasar.

"Ambillah. Kau butuh itu kan untuk WoE lusa?"

Jii tak menanggapi. Ia meremas Box of Panting pemberian Arisato dan menaruhnya dengan kasar di lantai penginapan. Arisato tersentak, namun berusaha mempertahankan imej dirinya.

"Tegaslah, berlatih dengan keras! Kita lihat kemampuanmu di WoE mendatang." dan Jii mampu mencium wangi lemon yang menguar dari 'mahkota' Arisato, sebelum wangi tersebut semakin memudar seiring menjauhnya langkah Arisato dari dirinya.

===OO===

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Arisato, yang berusaha melupakan Jii dengan berlatih keras di Gunung Berapi Thor, nyaris mati namun ajaibnya mampu bertahan, tengah berembuk dengan seluruh anggota _Guild_.

"Kita kalahkan Vow of the Abyss dari jantungnya! Pakailah Storm Gust, buat mereka membeku kedinginan! Kirim beberapa High Wizard di perbatasan, beberapa Paladin di pintu utama, Soul Linker di bagian dalam –harap berlindung! Dan Assassin Cross dengan skill Cloaking menyusup ke dalam kastil-kastil. Aku harap, tidak ada yang gugur di pertempuran ini."

Suasana menjadi tegang, namun berangsur-angsur cair karena senyum penuh semangat Arisato –yang sesungguhnya palsu.

_Jii, maafkan aku_.

===OO===

"Kau sempurna." Ketua _Guild_ Vow of the Abyss memberi perlengkapan 'dewa' kepada Jii.

"Nak, aku tahu kau tegang dengan peperangan pertamamu, namun aku harap kau siap." Ketua _Guild_ nya yang berumur tiga kali lipat dari umur Jii, menepuk bahu Jii perlahan. "Kita kalahkan Merciless Hurricane. Targetmu, seorang Lord Knight dengan gelar Miss Emperium. Bawa ia ke kastil kita, buatlah ia menderita dan memohon agar dibebaskan."

Jii tidak mampu mengangguk. Kesunyiannya dianggap 'ya' oleh Ketua dan mulai menyusun formasi.

Jii tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Haruskah ia melawan Arisato?

===OO===

"Kau, dan aku, berdua." Arisato terengah-engah. Ia sudah masuk cukup jauh ke dalam kastil, dan ternyata ia bertemu dengan Jii. "Naikkan senjatamu dan menunduklah dengan harga dirimu!"

Jii tak menggubris kalimat Arisato. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya, jauh ke dalam. Arisato yang sudah memicingkan tombaknya, berusaha untuk tak tergoda.

Sifat iba harus kau abaikan jika kau ingin menang.

"Arisato, cukup." Jii mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan wajah serius ia menatap Arisato yang tengah bersemu merah.

"Apa katamu? Cukup? Bodoh! Aku ini orang yang berdedikasi pada _Guild_ dan aku takkan menyerah sebelum memenangkan hal ini! Kau, target pribadiku, Jii. _Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, kau selalu menjadi targetku._"

Jii tersenyum, tampan.

"_Dan aku selalu menjadi orang yang dengan senang hati ditargetkan olehmu, Arisato_…"

===OO===

Arisato memutar sebuah cincin yang mengkilat di jari manisnya. Ia tengah mengulum Crunch Toast di mulutnya, seperti biasa. Jii mengikat lengannya yang terluka dengan perban, dan menatap Arisato iba.

"Kasihanilah aku, **sayang**."

"Mengasihani orang sepertimu? Cuih. Takkan."

Jii tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ayolah, **istriku** sayang. Kita kan sudah menjadi **suami istri **sekarang."

Arisato merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Yah, aku terkenang dengan masa lalu kita. Syukurlah kau juga menyukaiku." canda Arisato, yang disambut oleh pelukan hangat Jii.

"Ya, kita tak jadi saling membunuh. Aku ingat wajahmu yang menangis di hadapanku di dalam kastil yang merupakan targetmu saat itu. Kau menangis cukup kencang, membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa."

Arisato menunduk.

"Lalu kita sama-sama keluar dari _Guild_ masing-masing, meski bayarannya ketenaran. Namun untukku itu bukan masalah!" Arisato menambahkan. Setelah keduanya mengundurkan diri dari _Guild_, mereka membentuk _party_ bersama, dengan teman-teman baru mencari _item-item_ langka yang bisa dikenakan dan juga dijual. Dari sanalah Arisato dan Jii mendapat cukup Zeny untuk –ehm, menikah.

"Tak ada yang kusesali, Jii. Aku sedih, sempat dibutakan oleh dedikasi diriku pada _Guild_, padahal hal tersebut nyaris membuatku kehilangan dirimu untuk selama-lamanya.

Jii mengecup bibir lembut Arisato secara perlahan, dan mengelus rambut cokelat tuanya.

"Lain kali, ceritakan hal ini pada anak kita ya! Agar mereka tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Jii mengelus perut Arisato perlahan, membuat wanita tersebut merasa geli dan memeluk Jii dengan hangat.

"Jangan khawatir! Masa lalu maupun masa depan, adalah berkah Tuhan untuk kita! Terutama kamu, Jii, berkah terindah untukku. _Blessing, from God_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**


End file.
